


May I?

by TheLibrarian (es101wx)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/es101wx/pseuds/TheLibrarian
Summary: Just a bit more digging into The Curse of Cyndi's finale...and "The start of a new love potions wing" ;)





	

Cassandra looks for the last time at the vial containing the love - well, ok, _obsession_ \- potion, securely stored on the shelf, and can't suppress a shiver. A shiver that doesn't pass unnoticed to Jenkins, who looks back at her, slightly concerned.

"Are you ok, miss Cillian?"

"Yes, it's just, you know...that refrigerating room... Apparently I can't shake the cold off my bones," she smiles, and there's something more in her smile, something different - Jenkins knows that  _something_ quite well, by now, and he's perfectly aware the others have no idea of how simply... _mischievous_ her smile can suddenly turn. And he's quite proud to be the one she smiles to in that particular way, too. 

"Oh," he nods, more than willing to keep the game on, "I thought it has something to do with all those talking about love poti-"

"- _obsession_ "

"Yes. Obsession. Well, I thought that maybe it could have made you...uncomfortable?"

"And why talking about love  _or whatever_ potions while in the same room with you should have made me feel uncomfortable?" Cassandra mocks him, playfully squeezing his hand. 

"I have  _absolutely_ no idea," he chuckles, and lifts their intertwined hands to his lips, gently brushing her knuckles. "Now. About that cold of yours. Would you like some tea? I can have it ready in-"

"Well," she smiles again, stressing the word with particular care, "Your offer is quite considered, still I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think a proper cuddle should work better, don't you?"

Jenkins grins, not letting go of her hand but using their contact to draw her against him. "I think you're quite right," he admits, bowing to nuzzle her neck, "And you know what? I'm more than happy to oblige..." 


End file.
